


Легенда с плохим концом

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ-team 18 место на ЗФБ-2014 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За невыполнение служебных обязанностей Тауриэль должна быть наказана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда с плохим концом

Название: Легенда с плохим концом  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: agua-tofana  
Размер: драббл (695 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Кили/Тауриэль, Леголас, Трандуил  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: драма, ангст  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: За невыполнение служебных обязанностей Тауриэль должна быть наказана.

 

В камере пахнет сыростью, и Тауриэль ёжится в углу, пытаясь хоть немного согреться. Здесь нет ничего, чтобы скоротать время до рассвета, кроме воспоминаний, но из всей своей длинной эльфийской жизни она может припомнить лишь несколько мгновений. Последнее из них — когда Тауриэль запечатывает поцелуем мёртвые губы, в первый и единственный раз.

Решившись нарушить приказ, она и не думала, что может получить наказание суровее, чем отстранение от должности. Не думала, что получит обвинения в дезертирстве, одном из страшнейших преступлений военного времени. Несомненно, трибунал даст ей высшую меру. Смертную казнь. Трандуил лично позаботится об этом. В конце концов, она подвергла опасности его единственного сына.

Леголасу запрещено покидать свои покои. Тауриэль знает, что он и рад был бы взять вину на себя, но в конце концов всё равно не решится бросить вызов отцу. Ослушаться Трандуила ради забавы, не порочащей честь принца, он всегда был горазд, но прилюдно оспорить его решение не осмелился бы. Тауриэль кажется, что именно поэтому она не может найти для Леголаса места в своём сердце. Или потому, что это сердце занято другим.

Должно быть, Леголас испытал такое же отвращение, как если бы уличил её в связи с животным. Тауриэль переступила черту дозволенного, когда наклонилась и поцеловала гнома перед тем, как гробницу накрыли плитой. Поступок считался бы неподобающим, будь она даже невестой покойного, и усугублялся тем, что избранник был ей не ровня, но Кили хотел бы именно этого. И много чего ещё, если бы остался жив. 

Когда воспоминания заканчиваются, Тауриэль представляет себе, как это могло бы быть. Сначала она улыбается, но конец всегда печален: она всё равно хоронит его, сражённого старостью, болезнью или орочьей стрелой. Когда становится особенно холодно и тоскливо, она воображает себя Королевой-под-горой. Тауриэль стойко претерпела бы пару сотен лет в обществе гномов, лишь бы увидеть, как Трандуил кусает локти, как в гневе крушит тронный зал, являя своё истинное лицо. Ей никогда не доводилось разгневать Короля — даже приказ об аресте он отдал с холодной решимостью. Она для него пустое место, и поэтому здесь, в камере, ждёт утра, суда и последующей казни.

Трандуилу всё равно, будет она каяться или оправдываться. Всё равно, будет она плакать или улыбаться. Начальник стражи, оставивший пост после объявления военного положения, должен быть наказан, кем бы он ни был. Если удастся выбить этим дурь из Леголаса, будет ещё одной проблемой меньше. Это сейчас он мечется в своих покоях, а потом время загладит шрамы, и память о Тауриэль затеряется в веренице прожитых лет. Трандуил давно забыл свою возлюбленную, он даже больше не помнит её лица. Так будет и с его сыном. Не может не быть. Только Тауриэль будет помнить до конца своих дней — не Леголаса, не Трандуила и даже не свет звёзд. Она будет помнить безрассудного молодого гнома, которого раз за разом спасала, и свою боль, и своё отчаяние, когда в очередной раз ей это не удалось.

Если бы бесшумный хоббит подкрался сейчас к двери камеры и забренчал ключами, Тауриэль не сдвинулась бы с места. Она уже смирилась со своим приговором, так же, как смирилась со смертью Кили, вечный сон которого охраняют холодные камни Эребора. Чувство новое и пугающее, но оно приносит странный покой. Будто она уже похоронена под той же плитой. Иначе смиряешься, когда от тебя ничего не зависит. Но Тауриэль многое могла бы сделать иначе, и до сих пор остаётся время что-то предпринять, но что бы она ни изменила, конец оказался бы ещё печальнее.

О Тауриэль не сложат песни, как о Лютиэн, имя её останется лишь в приговоре и канет в лету, как только эльфы покинут Средиземье и бумаги истлеют без должного ухода. Только эти каменные своды простоят ещё тысячи лет, пустые, необитаемые. И когда эхо эльфийских голосов рассеется, перестав отражаться от стен, стены ещё будут стоять. 

Тауриэль смотрит на них. На серый холодный камень, хранящий многие тайны и не могущий их раскрыть. Что-то нацарапано ниже её плеча, как раз на уровне гномьего роста. Четыре буквы, которые поднимают в её душе бурю. Имя, которое тысячи лет будет храниться здесь, в безопасности. Тауриэль достаёт из-за голенища нож и вырезает ниже своё. Может быть, однажды кто-то спустится сюда — когда в Средиземье не останется ни эльфов, ни гномов — и сложит легенду о тех, кто вырезал свои имена на стене тюремной камеры. Может быть, у этой легенды будет счастливый конец.

Кили  
Тауриэль


End file.
